Tifa Lockhart (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Tifa is a character in Kingdom Hearts II that originates from Final Fantasy VII. Her role in Kingdom Hearts II is the manifestation of Cloud's inner light. Tifa appears in Kingdom Hearts II, looking around Hollow Bastion for Cloud and helping Leon defend Hollow Bastion when the world is invaded. Tifa wishes to help Cloud fight Sephiroth, and has spent much of the game searching for him. She interrupts a battle between the two and gives Cloud the power of light to combat Sephiroth's darkness. Cloud shines brightly and he and Sephiroth depart to places unknown to continue their battle. Tifa thanks Sora for his help in locating Cloud and gives him the Fenrir Keychain. She later appears as a boss in several cups in the Underworld Coliseum, fighting with the other Final Fantasy characters. Tifa was intended to appear alongside Cloud and Sephiroth in the original Kingdom Hearts, but she was removed due to time constraints. Tifa is the physical embodiment of Cloud's inner light to oppose Sephiroth, Cloud's darkness. She may be incorporeal and not an actual human. Nomura left her nature open to interpretation to generate discussion among players on whether or not Tifa was human. In addition, Tifa makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts χ chi as one of the obtainable character cards. Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Leon were originally intended to appear in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. However, they were removed from the game because, according to Tetsuya Nomura, there were too many plot lines already, and their inclusion would have made the story confusing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Tifa Lockhart Origins: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Cloud's Inner Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Magic, Energy Blasts, Light Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Maleficent is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of fighting both Sora and Sephiroth) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with both Sora and Sephiroth) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Her leather gloves Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Final Heaven:' She can perform her final Limit Break attack, which enables her to send a massive energy blast at her opponent. Note: Not to be confused with her mainstream counterpart from Final Fantasy VII. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users